Ejewal
Het eiland Ejewal ligt ten zuidwesten van Lense en valt ook onder de provincie Lense. Ejewal wordt wel "het grootste van de kleine eilanden" genoemd. Het is dan ook een middelgroot eiland met een oppervlakte van zo'n 100 vierkante kilometer. Op Ejewal wonen een kleine 10.000 mensen. Het vormt één gemeente. Centraal op Ejewal ligt een heuvel die uit drie "toppen" lijkt de bestaan. Deze heuvelrug wordt de "Eje" genoemd en gaf z'n naam aan het eiland. Geschiedenis Ejewal is al lang bewoond. De Eje was een hoog en daarmee veilig heenkomen in het moerassige waddengebied dat dit gedeelte van de Isselse zee ooit was. De oudste sporen van bewoning dateren zelfs uit de tijd dat de Noordzee nog droog was. Onderzoekers sluiten niet uit dat Ejewal sindsdien onafgebroken bewoond is geweest. In de middeleeuwen was Ejewal enige tijd een eigen graafschap, een situatie die voortduurde tot in de veertiende eeuw. Op dat moment was Ejewal het kleinste graafschap van Issel. De graven van Kommargó, die hun grondgebied eerder die eeuw al hadden uitgebreid met Têswa en met de graven van Marshefa een nieuwe oostgrens overeen waren gekomen, en daarmee in feite Lense in tweeën hadden gedeeld, vonden dat Ejewal hen vanaf nu ook toebehoorde. Het kleine graafschap zou nooit in staat zijn geweest om alleen tegen de machtige grafelijke familie uit Neiste op te treden, maar om zijn rivalen toch dwars te zitten besloot graaf Angen af Ejewal IV, die nog maar net z'n vader had opgevolgd, het op een akkoordje te gooien met de graaf van Marshefa: na de dood van Angen IV zou het graafschap aan Marshefa toebehoren, op voorwaarde dat Marshefa het eiland zou beschermen tegen bemoeienissen uit Neiste. Dit tot woede van de graven van Neiste, die met oorlog dreigden; de Isselse koning slaagde er echter in de eenheid in het land te bewaren. Ironisch genoeg werd in de 19e eeuw Neiste de hoofdstad van de provincie Lense, zodat Ejewal alsnog bestuurlijk onder Neiste is komen te vallen. Ejewal bleef altijd een landelijk gebied waar de bevolking leefde van landbouw en visserij. Pas in de 20e eeuw kwam daar verandering in met de opkomst van het toerisme, dat vooral aan de westkust van het eiland, bij de dorpen Feurn en Walder, groot is. Landschap Ejewal geeft langs de kusten zandstranden en lage duingebieden. In het midden van het eiland is het landschap heuvelachtig en is er de Eje, de "heuvel met drie bulten", zoals de omwonenden zeggen. In mid lêt Eje / hjul mej buld' treje, zingen zij dan ook in een bekend eilander lied. Vanouds bestaat de bewoning vooral uit kleine buurtschappen waar enkele families wonen, soms zelfs maar één. Tussen de buurtschappen waren smalle weggetjes, vaak diep uitgesleten in het landschap. Alleen aan de oostkust bestond een dorp, Feurn, met een vissershaven. Dichtbij Feurn lag Walder, woonplaats van de graven van Ejewal en ook het enige dorp met een markt. Tegenwoordig zijn Feurn en Walder praktisch aaneen gegroeid en zijn langs de kust typische vakantiehuisjes gebouwd, en in Walder zelfs lelijke hotels. Over het eiland lopen moderne asfaltwegen. Toch is, vooral in het westen, nog een groot deel van de oude charme bewaard gebleven. Verkeer en vervoer Het eiland is alleen per boot bereikbaar. Eenmaal aangekomen kan men er zich per auto, fiets of bus verplaatsen. Veerboot Vanuit diverse havens aan de vastewal vertrekken veerboten naar Ejewal. In de zomer vertrekken er fietsboten uit Wiroton en Angerby. Vanuit Serhúsa vertrekken het hele jaar door veerboten, waaronder ook zes keer per dag een autoveer. De overtochten zijn over het algemeen goedkoop, alleen het autoveer is duur. Auto Auto's komen aan in Feurn, met het autoveer dat vertrekt uit Serhusa. Kort buiten de dorpskern van Feurn ligt een goed geasfalteerde provinciale weg die via Walder dwars over het eiland trekt. Vanaf deze provinciale weg zijn diverse afslagen richting de gehuchten en de kust. Het onderhoud van deze wegen is vaak de taak van de buurtraden van de gehuchten die langs deze weg liggen. Deze binnenwegen zijn hierdoor van erg wisselende kwaliteit. Bus Bussen rijden door de dorpskernen van Feurn en Walder en verder over de provinciale weg. De afgelegen gehuchtjes hebben geen eigen bushalte, maar er is wel een goedkope OV-taxi die men telefonisch kan oproepen. Fiets Ejewal is zeer fietsvriendelijk. Veel toeristen komen er om te fietsen en over het eiland liggen mooie fietsroutes. De fietspaden zijn vaak beter onderhouden dan de wegen. Aan de veerhaven kan men ook fietsen huren. Dialect Het dialect van Ejewal is een van de merkwaardigste van Issel. Opvallend is allereerst dat de ng er als een soort lange, palatale n wordt uitgesproken. De a'' wordt meestal een ''è. Het Ejewals is behoorlijk conservatief en heeft, anders dan het gewone Issels, nog een soort woordgeslacht: naast het onzijdige lidwoord et (Issels: it) komt nog dje voor: dje mèn, dje fráe (Issels: it man, it fró). Verder opvallend is het behoud van de -e aan het woordeinde van bepaalde woorden: in de standaardtaal is deze weggevallen. Vergelijk zo fráe met fró. Categorie:Lense Categorie:Isselse gemeente